War and Peace
by Aiko Isari
Summary: Short stories in the Xros Wars universe and sometimes not. Recent update: 12-30-12
1. Tomorrows

_Yosh minna! Here is the first oneshot! I have another finished but I'll leave this open for requests now! Saa minna!Iku ze! _

Characters: Taiki, Ryouma (main), Yuu, Ren, Airu

Pairings: Fluffy TaikiXRyouma

Warning: OOC. Forgive it.

Genre: Comfort

-Sometimes you just have a bad day. But there's always tomorrow.

* * *

_War and Peace_

1. Tomorrows

School was horrible.

Ryouma reflected on that fact as he sat in the grass shivering from fall cold and full-on humiliation, bag resting against one leg. Damn Ren for catching a cold today. It was easier to deal with when the guy was around, what with his reflexive habit of _smiling _as he punched someone into a wall. That just didn't interest him. If he really had to fight anyone, he'd unnerve them to the point of submission. He was a wordsmith like that. And now that he couldn't Hunt anymore, fighting was _definitely _never going to be an option. God forbid Father heard about that. _He was just too delicate. _Dear lord…

_He didn't like to cry but somehow he always _did_ by the end of the day. Teenagers, the most horrible creature in existence._

Tears made their way down his face and he wiped at them with his sleeve. Being alone sucked. Dealing with the teasing just got more troublesome and less worth it when you were. He reflected that he had probably brought it on himself, what with drawing the Digimon as they had been a year ago, Taiki charging forward with all his strength and glory. Geez he already knew his homosexuality, way to broadcast it you idiot. Couldn't people just let things go?

"_Why don't you marry him you stupid freak? Just leave us alone already."_

Apparently not.

His day would have been fine if he could have found Airu. But she wasn't hiding in the drama room or even the home ec class that she usually sat in with her phone. She was surrounded by admirers and he knew trying to save her from that was like sitting in a wolf's den with a steak at your throat. Ryouma instead had sat in the library, reading about various topics like he usually did. It never got rid of the people in the class room but of course making them disappear was next to impossible.

At least they hadn't gotten his desk again.

_Nameless scribbles and his textbooks almost ripped apart. Wonderful. Again. _

It'd probably be better if school was where he excelled. But it took more work than people considered. And he always had to think of tomorrow then, didn't he? He always had to work towards that tomorrow, towards getting stronger. The Hunting had been so much _fun_. He could vent, grow stronger in a way he wanted to, and best of all, his partner wasn't just throwing him around like a ragdoll.

_Until he was. And it was all a lie._

The sound of voices jerked him from his reverie and he shrank, settling further against the tree, trying to cover his sobs into no more than the wind. He doubted it was working but…

"Taiki-san… you care about everybody too much." That was… Amano Yuu?

_Taiki-san? _Ryouma suppressed a groan. As if today couldn't get any worse. No dignity and his hero was walking past without a care in the world. God was trying to convince him toward suicide.

"Maa maa Airu sounded worried you know? And she didn't ask you and all so it must be a problem. I can't just turn my back on people like that. Hope he's okay…" The older boy's tone was mellow but still concerned. What was it about Kudou Taiki's voice that warmed him in the coldest places? He flushed a little where he sat, shuffling anxiously.

"Taiki-san, you really need to stop saying you're not a superman," Yuu scolded playfully.

"I'm not!" the other half-shouted and the two of them laughed. Ryouma felt a burst of envy for Yuu, being so close and friendly with someone like that. Of course, they had fought together, against each other so… what was the term? _Fire-forged bonds?_ "Really Yuu, quit calling me that! I'm no better than anyone else."

"I'll believe that when you stop jumping into everyone else's problems and getting good out of it," Yuu told him with a smile. "I need to get home before Nee-san anyway. She said she's cooking."

Taiki winced, or had to have. "Good luck!" The sound of footsteps departing made Ryouma relax a little, exhaling as softly as he dared. He debated standing up until a gentle voice startled him. "Why are you crying?"

_Crap. _Taiki was staring at him with a quiet frown on his face. To his credit, Ryouma didn't jump in surprise. "Ta-Taiki-san…"

"Are you all right? Why are you crying?" Ryouma just kept staring at him, hopelessly confused. "Oh… I heard you moving earlier. Airu asked me to find you since she couldn't talk to you today. You guys go to a rather strict school I heard… ah here we go." Taiki pulled a napkin from his pocket and gently wiped Ryouma's face. "There!" Ryouma blinked slowly and felt his cheeks heat up. Ducking his head, he remained quiet.

"Why…"

"Cause you needed it," was the general's cheerful reply. "Airu said you had a bad day so I couldn't just leave you to be depressed! After all, you're my friend too!"

Ryouma looked at him for a moment before chuckling miserably. "Taiki-san… you really are a strange person."

Taiki blinked at him, then chuckled. "I've been told that a lot. But we shouldn't be talking about me. What we should be doing is cheering you up."

"But I'm-"

"You shouldn't lie Ryouma," Taiki told him with playful seriousness. "Your hands shake." Smiling, the older boy looked at his phone. "Well I've got time so… I'm going to show you something I think you'll like." Taiki stretched out from his kneeling position and held out a hand. "Come on now! I decided to help you feel better and turning my back on you wouldn't do that very well."

Ryouma sighed. He wasn't going to leave was he? Despite the urge to go home and forgo piano practice for a cup of soup, he smiled a little. The fact that Taiki-san was stopping to help him was enough to make his gloomy day a little brighter. He pulled himself up to his feet and Taiki grinned gently. "So… where are we going?"

Taiki returned his hands to his side and hummed. "To hear some music~"

Ryouma blinked and stared in wide-eyed confusion as the older boy began to walk. _I-Is this like a date? _

He would have to ask Airu tomorrow… after he set Ren on her for the sheer embarrassment value.

…

"Wow…"

"Ryouma… your face is going to get stuck like that." They were exiting the orchestra house and Ryouma still seemed perpetually excited, almost innocently so.

"It- I don't know what you're talking about." He schooled his expression to a normal one of a cool politeness and narrowed teal eyes, inwardly bouncing up and down like a child at the candy store. Taiki smiled at him and Ryouma found himself slowly returning the favor. It was amazing what kind of connection you could have with him in only a short period of time. He was just… likable, kind, unable to be dissuaded from whatever he chose.

"If you say so." Taiki stretched. "Lucky Okaa-san got me those tickets…. How she got that close was beyond me." Ryouma snuck glances at the older boy as they walked. "So… you seem better now. That's a relief. I'm glad."

"Ah…" His cheeks turned a dusty pink and Ryouma looked away, trying to school his emotions into some semblance of normalcy. It was more difficult than he thought, what with his heart thumping in his chest the way it was… "Thank you so much Taiki-san. I'm grateful for your kindness."

"Don't be so formal," Taiki chided lightly. "It was really fun anyway! I never really listen to classical at home… definitely going to change that."

"Ah… you can burn some of my CDs if you'd like," Ryouma offered. It wasn't a particular generous offer; he could play most of the music on them blindfolded.

"Actually…" Taiki began, stopping in his stride and turning to face him. "I think I'd like to hear you play again."

"Eh?" He swore his blood pressure just broke the meter, face turning a deep red.

His hero tilted his head ever so slightly. "You seemed to have fun playing that one time and I thought you were really good. So… would it be all right if you played for me again?"

_I'm not sure whether to be thrilled or terrified. _"S-Sure," he finally stuttered out, damning himself to some serious condemnation. "When?"

Taiki frowned, pondering it. "Well… I have practice before school… and I really don't want to go hunting this week… how about tomorrow afternoon? Then in return you can come meet my mom with your friends. She's been real curious about you three since you never dropped by."

"…All right." Well he was in for it now. Whatever happened though, he could always blame Airu. He was pretty sure he would actually.

"Great!" Taiki clapped his hands. "Then let's get you home before it gets dark. Okaa-san knows how I am but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"A-Ah…" In truth his mother was likely so absorbed in her designs he likely wouldn't be missed. It was hard to go against Taiki's subtle bubbliness though. It was fainter than Tagiru but definitely there, warm like a bath.

"Okay then just one more thing!" Ryouma raised an eyebrow before suddenly finding Taiki kissing him. He stood there blankly as the older boy pulled him slightly closer, likely preventing him from falling over. Ryouma didn't think about it, couldn't really think about it. There was nothing in his brain. Taiki pulled away. blinking brightly. "Wow that was interesting," Taiki remarked gently. Ryouma lost all sense of self-control and his face turned red. Slowly he placed two fingers over his lips, clearly in shock. Taiki-san… just kissed him? What had just happened? "You okay?"

"Ah… I…" Okay brain this was probably the time to _work._

"Hmm… maybe I jumped the gun…" There was a sigh. "Kiriha's right: I've been hanging out with Tagiru too lo-" Ryouma pressed his lips against Taiki's, hugging him closer. There was no going back now, he realized. Rumor or not, Taiki had become someone distantly important to him and now the distance was closing too quickly to even think of closing the door.

Ryouma wasn't even sure if he wanted to.

…

"So you're fine now."

"Yes Taiki-san thank you." Ryouma stood on the steps of his house, smiling a little with schoolbag in one hand. The senior grinned.

"Good. I'd hate to think I made today worse."

Ryouma eased his shoulders and smiled a little more. "On the contrary Taiki-san, I think you made tomorrow something to look forward to."

"Good!" The other boy smiled again. "If you need anything, just call okay? That goes for the rest of you as well."

"I'll remember that." Taiki chuckled and left, heading down his own path home. Ryouma watched him go before heading inside.

Sometimes you just have a bad day. But there's always tomorrow. He cared for Taiki-san all the more now, because he had given him a reason to hope for that tomorrow.


	2. Movie Night

_Thanks for the review rr! Your oneshot is planned to be up next. :) Enjoy! I'm just posting this one because it's done. Oh these take place anywhere in anytime and have no chronological order whatsoever!_

Characters: Hunters

Pairings: Yuu/Airu, hints of others

Genre: Friendship/Humor

-Next time, Taiki thought to himself, _he_ was picking the movie.

* * *

_War and Peace_

2. Movie Night

Whatever had possessed Tagiru to go into the horror section of the DVD store, nobody knew and nobody really wanted to. It was just another one of those really stupid decisions where there's no such thing as a thought process. According to Ren, affectionately said of course, Tagiru had those almost too damn often. Normally Taiki would stick up for his junior but today he had to agree with the calculating Hunter. Tagiru had made a very stupid decision that day. He idly wondered if his friend had even looked at the summary.

It wasn't just that Taiki disliked horror movies. A viewing of a translated version of Halloween at the age of five would do that to you. Well that and being stuck in a haunted house for three hours. (Yes it had been haunted. There had been actual ghosts and only one was kind enough to help him get out.) What bothered him the most was _gory _horror movies and he was pretty sure this was ranking up there, if the mutilated corpses was anything to go by.

"I think that's food coloring," Ryouma said softly by his ear from where he sat on the couch. He was forcing a straight face, eyes flickering from the movie to his lap and back again repeatedly. Tagiru was clinging to the other boy's arm, looking scared out of his mind. Taiki almost felt pity for Tagiru before remembering he chose this fate. Oh well. Taiki shook his head at Ryouma. Once Tagiru got something, _anything _in his head, it was just best to let it take its course. It happened with Sagomon, with his math tests, and currently the realism of this odd film. Ryouma gave him a pleading look, indicating to get Tagiru _off _before he ripped him off himself. Taiki winked a bit and shrugged helplessly. If trying to convince the boy that the movie wasn't real was an attempt to get the guy to stop screwing with your arm circulation, you needed more than that.

Ryouma would have likely pouted until his eyes caught something on the screen and he paled, shaking a little. Taiki glanced at the screen and winced. Eurgh, headshots. At least it wasn't the scythe, he reminded himself. Or worse, Gravimon's lasers. Looking back, that had been incredibly creepy.

"That's pig blood," Ren reported suddenly from where he sat hugging a pillow at the other side of the sofa. His amber eyes were locked on it, wide with distaste or fear. Taiki gave him the sympathy look. Ryouma mentioned the guy had a fear of sharp objects and hospitals. The imagery conjured up must have been disgusting. Tagiru turned to him and whined.

"Ren you ass! I didn't need to know that!" Ren shot him a glare from where he hugged the pillow, scowling into it.

"Neither did I," Yuu muttered, trying to wrestle Airu from around his neck. She stubbornly clung, pointedly ignoring the movie in a full-throttle attempt to occupy Yuu's attention. From what Taiki could tell, it was partially working. "Taiki-san," the blond began suddenly, clearly trying to distract himself. "You know what this reminds me of?"

"If you mention the battle in Hell's Field I don't want to go there," Taiki commented with a forced nonchalance, avoiding the actress' scream of pain. That was a little too fake. "I had nightmares the last time I thought about that."

Yuu winced and shook his head. "I was going to say it reminds me of that time during summer vacation with the paintball." Taiki snorted."I don't think I got the red out of my shirt yet." Never give Kiriha a paintball gun. It led to a near-massacre.

"I'm not sure I want to talk about that ever again. He ruined my goggles."

"SHH!" Tagiru hissed suddenly. "I'm WATCHING this."

"You're the only one," Ren grumbled, curling up and rolling on the couch to face the cushions. Clearly the poor teen had had enough. Ryouma silently placed his head on Taiki's didn't twitch. Ren had stolen his spare pillow and Ryouma was probably reaching his pont of exasperation. Taiki patted his head pityingly until the other whispered in his ear.

"What is this movie even about?"

"I'm pretty sure it's about some assassin," Taiki replied, though even he wasn't so sure. "To be honest I wasn't trying to understand it after the first few murders." Taiki knew he should probably be a good senpai but really. This movie was horrible.

Ryouma shook his head as he sat back up.. "Note to self, never go to America."

"I actually think this is French."

"How would you know that?" Ren asked, reluctantly pulling the pillow from over his ears. Ryouma nearly kicked Tagiru, who, with the loss of the silver-haired boy's arm, had resorted to hugging the other's leg.

Taiki shrugged. "My mom was talking about this movie to a coworker once. She said there were too many cultural references."

"The fact that your mom could find references under this blood makes me respect her even more," Yuu commented, only to yelp as Airu apparently pinned him to the carpet. Ren and Ryouma observed this dispassionately as the blond male flailed. "Aren't you going to stop her?"

Both boys snorted. "No," they told him in unison. Taiki chuckled softly, only to wince as Tagiru nearly shouted in surprise. Ryouma moved and smacked him over the head, beating Ren to the punch. Ren pouted at his friend.

"I wanted to do that," he nearly whined, causing Ryouma to smirk.

"I told you to get faster," he commented cheerily as Tagiru slumped to the floor. Taiki looked down and nudged the boy gently with his foot. He didn't move and Taiki nodded to himself.

"Well that's over," he announced, taking the remote from the sofa arm and turning off the film. There were various sighs around the room, three from relief and one in annoyance. "As much as I hate to say this, how about we leave him here and go get something to eat now instead of finishing the movie?" Yuu bolted to his feet and was gone in a yellow blur. Ryouma raised an eyebrow as Airu hurried after him. Taiki laughed. "Well that answered that."

"One good thing about him," Ren muttered. "He can keep Airu quiet for over an hour."

"I don't think he enjoys that," Taiki told him with a smile. Ren snorted. "Besides, until you can keep Tagiru quiet for more than ten minutes I don't think you should complain." Ryouma laughed at the look on his rival's face and went to the door.

"Don't wake Sleeping Beauty," he hummed sweetly, smiling playfully as Ren's cheeks turned a deeper pink.

"I-I wasn't planning on it!" The other planted his hat firmly back on his head, ducking his eyes to avoid revealing his blush more than he already had. Taiki chuckled.

"Trust me, with that hit he'll be out for a while. One basketball game he slammed his head against the backboard and was out cold for the entire second half." Ryouma choked back a snicker and Ren gave the unconscious teen a dubious look.

"Are you _sure _he's a hero?"

"He's good when it counts," Taiki defended before wincing. "Normally…"

"Obviously not now," Ren mumbled, placing his hands in his pockets. "Come on… before Airu rapes your friend there…"

"Don't be jealous," Ryouma quipped, taking Taiki's hand without a hint of hesitation. Taiki flushed a bit before smiling apologetically at Ren. Looking back at Tagiru on the floor, Taiki shook his head.

Next time, he was picking the movie. If there was one.


	3. Silence

Okay, finished! I hope everyone enjoys.

Shriekmon: I MUST BE LINKED TO THESE DRAWINGS WHEN FINISHED. :3 Also, do you have a prompt for your pairings or just not care? If you don't care, I shall happily go wild.

Princess of Destiny: To be honest, I support all plausible pairings and it was a reference to the first oneshot as it was. Also the Tagiru/Ren thing was me making fun of the picture I saw on pixiv which inspired the story in the first place. Oh and I wasn't sure about the horror thing. I figured he'd be the only one hyper enough to grab a random horror flick.

rr: THIS IS FOR YOU. Enjoy. :)

Everyone: This one is rather confusing. If it doesn't make sense at the end, please tell me. Also, if anyone here is reading _Mutual Benefit_, there are a couple oneshots that will be here that might be hinted at in there. They're here because they can be read without reading MB.

Characters: Kiriha, Taiki, ?

Genre: General, Angst

Warnings: Higurashi references, AU

-"If the world is full of hate, let me be its scapegoat. Eventually, you will be forgiven." Written for rr.

* * *

_War and Peace_

_3. Silence_

It had been wrong from the beginning.

_He looked at the tower, no sureness in his face or confidence in his stance. He crouched behind rubble, corpse rubble, in an attempt to see where it lay. Why they weren't dead he didn't know. Quite frankly, it wasn't his business either. He just… He didn't want to lose now._

_How could they win though?_

"You won," said the boy, eyes gentle and voice kind. "But now look. You can't do anything else. Even if you destroy the world, you'll be stuck this way, unchanged and full of a power you don't know what to do with. And you will always be in that shadow."

"You're wrong."

_They had all thought that. _He _had thought that. Power blotted out everything, pain and sorrow replaced with the gluttony of drinking from its cup and the rush, the drunk rush. That boy was wrong. Wasn't he? He had to have been. There would be light if he hadn't been._

_Well there was; tiny little pinpricks that couldn't do anything now if they tried. They thought they had a chance now, and it was almost cute. The little kids, only a year apart from them, only one, they had more hope than any of them. Especially the one who had been trapped in a pocket, the one who didn't speak a word yet gave him such intense, solemn looks it hit too close to home-_

"You didn't think about after did you? Once you become the strongest, what then?" His voice, still so warm in a frigid world, _his mind for instance, _was almost reproachful. "Nobody ever thinks about what then huh?"

"I'll be the strongest, why should it matter?"

"If there's nothing there to prove how do you know you're strong at all? Even if you know it, to be alone and be strong… that seems rather pointless doesn't it?"

"It's not pointless!"

"Then what is it?"

_He didn't understand. Even now, a part of him still wondered. He still wondered why the boy asked such questions, had those deep eyes that knew things. He couldn't ask him anymore. He wanted to, truly._

_There was a silent tap on the shoulder and the odd boy was beside him. He nudged his arm and pointed. Rubble was shifting. It was reckless but it was a hope. Survivors._

"_How did you know?" He hadn't seen It when he had looked before. The boy stared at him mournfully and shook his head, stepping out into enemy lines. He wanted to protest but the boy knew what he was doing. People like that always seemed to know, while he floundered helplessly for a lifeboat of answers. Bullets should have riddled the child but they didn't, skillfully deflected by someone in the hidden folds of the alleys. That someone was still watching as she child knelt and began to tug at the moving bricks and rubble, pulling another boy from the earth. The other coughed, nearly shouted, but was quickly tugged away._

_Another survivor. It was surreal, too surreal._

"You don't have an answer. It's okay. You need to find one soon. I can't give you one, not anymore. Because the way you are right now you won't want my answer. And… that's perfectly okay. Sometimes friends have to knock sense into each other and this is one of those times."

"We aren't friends!"

"I think we are. And I'm going to knock you back the only way I can." The boy began-

_Why was he thinking of him as "the boy"? He had a name, they all had names but if you had those names they were remembered and he didn't want to remember a thing at all because the pain would sear and he would know who he was._

_Kiriha didn't want to remember who he was or who they were or the fact that he was a real leader of people. He didn't want people to be trusting him for survival._

The boy-Taiki, just call him Taiki you great coward- walked into them, into the two warring golden giants and they couldn't stop from moving because strength had taken over sense. "The world is covered in dirt," declared the king-child, with all the wisdom of an old man. "People are pained. Then they push the pain on another and another, all to escape the filth, all to feel clean, like now, like today. Kiriha is pushing his pain onto me… and I don't see what's wrong with that."

Frozen. Time is completely frozen around their bodies. This is going too far, it's gone too far. Why isn't he stopping it? Why aren't they moving to grab him? There's energy about to-

"I wish I could take all of the pain of the world, all the soiled darkness and sadness and bury it within my heart." Taiki was whispering the words remorsefully. What was he to feel guilty for? Oh no he had plenty to feel that way for? He had twisted Kiriha's mind, confused them all, given them a hope… a hope that he was going to-

_Away. The other boy was dropped here and the first child strode away. It was never a confident walk no, but rather solemn and careful. Always full of purpose was that child, clarity was his just like Taiki's. And it wasn't fair. Stronger. Stronger. He had to get stronger. That was all that mattered. So why? Why did his chest continue to hurt? Why now?_

_The other was staring at him with awe. Don't be in awe you idiot. That won't save you. He certainly wouldn't. Thank the boy who dragged you over here and went on. Thank Taiki for being a bloody godsend and destroying every shred of dignity and sense of reality he had in one fell swoop. Thank that idiotic martyr for figuring out where the cliff was and throwing himself off._

Taiki was almost singing now. "I wish I could protect everyone from the knives they point at themselves. But that's a foolish wish, hopeless and naïve. I know that now. I'm sorry Kiriha. I'm sorry I couldn't help you before. And I'm sorry that this is how I will help you now. It's not your fault. Remember that."

Closer now. He was so much closer now. They couldn't scream. They couldn't even scream or try to breathe properly. "If the world is full of hate, let me be its scapegoat from here on. For what I do today, let me be the one soiled in mud. Eventually, you will be forgiven. Because I know the truth. I know Kiriha will never betray me. Only I can betray me." And with a grin towards the sky, the world, and everything in the dark that would become, the golden giants clashed and took Taiki with them.

There wasn't even a corpse, merely a Xros Loader and a pair of-

_Goggles, green rimmed objects that now sat around that other boy's neck. He didn't seem to ever notice them, even as they danced around his throat when he turned. The boy stared at Kiriha, the nameless boy with the purposeful eyes. Then he spoke solemnly. _

"_Why are you still standing there?"_

_He didn't know. He had no answers, why were they expecting him to have them?_

"_He didn't stop his time so you could wait here for him," the boy added. "He stopped his time so you could move without him. He loved you, you know. He loved you all. But it seems that you still hate him." He began to walk again. "Maybe an entire world can't be saved by one person. But one person's world doesn't need to be saved by everyone either. He's waited for you to understand that. You have to meet him now Aonuma Kiriha before there is nowhere left to stand."_

_The boy vanished in a swirl of dust. Kiriha wept in silence. He wept for the silence._

_Just like Taiki, there was no Shoutmon. There was no more song in this world. It had sunk into the filthy blue of an ocean._

_And he was standing here, watching the silence burn the earth._

_For all of his power, Kiriha realized Taiki's wisdom. He hated it._


	4. Crown

Analyzer here is your fic! I hope you like it!

rr: Thanks! Your request will hopefully be up after a twoshot. (Or before, depends) Sometimes characters do need a little suffering to build character.

Characters: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Digimon of Xros Heart

Warnings: Swearing, my believed character development

Genre: General/Friendship

-There was more to being a king than the power. Now how was he going to explain that to the young idiot in the bed? Pre-Hunters

* * *

War and Peace

4. Crown

Shoutmon wasn't a kid anymore.

He wasn't entirely sure what being a kid meant if you wanted his honest to god feelings on the subject. He had been born and raised under the fists of the Bagura Army looming down on them. The Village of Smiles had been peaceful, but it hadn't been naïve. You learned to fight or your butt got handed to you. Not much kiddie playtime there.

But he was pretty sure that if he had some semblance of childhood left, getting crowned kind of threw it into the outfield. Things weren't fine and dandy after Baguramon got stabbed in the chest. He and Xros Heart and everybody else had cleanup and order to create. It wasn't as bad as Dorulumon had fretted over, thankfully, mostly because Taiki had the heart of a saint and the mind of someone with a little too much sense. However, looking down on this little place called Iliad (which according to Wisemon's research, made that name really freaking random), Shoutmon decided that imperfection was long since expected.

Reasoning: The town was a bunch of ruins and smelled like some rampaging dragon's first target.

He sighed, the once high-pitched, chipper noise now slightly gravelly and deepened. He didn't feel like a hopeful little kid anymore that was for sure. He still felt hopeful, but he didn't feel all that free. Oh well, he had no regrets. If he did, he'd likely be dead. Problem that. Shoutmon glanced around him, looking at the troops he had brought with. Ballistamon probably would have come with even if he had said no. Dorulumon and Cutemon were right behind and they were hella useful. He had made Starmon and his buddies stay back, mostly because they were awesome but pretty damn useless in putting out a town. Beelzebumon was in the center of the chaos, above it of course, looking for their idiot firebug.

"Anybody know if this was an accident?" He asked quietly. "We've had way too many riots these past couple o' weeks."

"I've heard it was an example," Dorulumon commented dryly. "It appears your rule isn't entirely well-loved."

Shoutmon grumbled to himself. "They should at least have the balls to face me personally if they hate me so much. Old worlders have sneak in their signals I swear…"

"Shoutmon, have you ever considered the fact that you're considered dangerous?" the wolf inquired with a raised eyebrow. "I doubt someone would want to face us, never mind you and your ridiculous strength."

"Cause that's _my _fault."

Cutemon jumped from Dorulumon's back. "Enough kyu!" He shook his pink head, serious expression belied by his own adorable form. "We need to go check for survivors kyu!"

The red dragon grinned, scratching at one of his scars. "Atta boy Cutemon. All right, you're with me and Sparrowmon. Dorulumon, Ballistamon, get to moving as much of the rubble as we can. There are probably mons buried alive in a couple of places. Ballistamon, do me a favor and signal to the rest. We're probably going to need more than Cutemon in here. Finally, if you guys see something hostile, Beelzebumon's got your back." He leaped calmly to land on the yellow jet's back, Cutemon right in front of him. "Let's do this!"

"Yes sir!"

"You're back huh?"

Shoutmon smirked. "Glad to see you too Gumdramon." The smaller blue dragon humphed and turned away. It was rather pointless since the bed he sat had no curtains but Shoutmon admired his tenacity for being a grump. Well… no he didn't, but it was an entertaining thought. The dragon sat at the side chair, reclining back without a care in the world. Gumdramon glowered at him furiously, as much as he could with bandages all over his face. It was slightly pathetic really. However Shoutmon wouldn't say that.

He had found the idiot in Iliad, beaten up and trying to return the favor to a couple of Roachmon. Thankfully they were smarter than the typical insect and fled at the sound of his mic hitting a brick wall. The rubber guy… not nearly so intelligent. He had turned to attack him and been promptly sent flying backward onto his ass. Cutemon had torn his eardrum from shouting at him over it, but Shoutmon had been perfectly satisfied beating the kid down.

Looking at the sulking kid, Shoutmon wondered if this would have been him without a village to protect. Probably, he mused. He remembered being as hotblooded and flatout stupid as this guy. It had been a few Digital years after all. Hopefully Jijimon would have made him more grateful than this little bastard. Hadn't thanked Cutemon for the little lad's hard work patching his faulty Code back up or anything, which grated on his nerves more than the fact that he didn't believe he, the great Shoutmon himself, was the King. He could prove that at least.

"Why're you staring at me?" grumbled the injured Digimon. He gave Shoutmon a dirty look, blue eyes glittering with dismay.

"Just thinking is all. It's a new pastime, try it sometime." The barbed comment came without thought, ironically. He had been with Dorulumon too much.

It got a funny reaction that was for sure. "A-Are you calling me an idiot?"

Shoutmon snickered. "No dumbass, now I'm calling you an idiot. Or at least thankless. Cutemon didn't have to save your ass you know."

"I can take care of myself just fine!" Gumdramon retorted, glowering. "I don't need some pretend king and his ragtag bunch of weirdoes to save me!"

"_Clearly,_" Shoutmon told him with a raised eyebrow, "Otherwise you'd be out there, kicking ass and taking names right?" He laughed, causing Gumdramon to glare further. "What, you don't like being laughed at?"

"Nobody likes that," retorted the other dragon.

"I do," Shoutmon told him. This time Gumdramon snickered.

"Yeah, sure."

"He does kyu." Cutemon returned to the room with a tray in his hands. "Mama and Papa are on their way here kyu," he informed Shoutmon. "You should probably leave before then kyu."

Shoutmon scratched his nose. "Suppose so… I wish they would get over the scars." He leaped from the chair to stroll off. "Later Gumdramon. And cheer up already. Only an idiot stops and sulks."

"What does that make you," joked a growling voice on the other side of the door. Shoutmon laughed.

"I'm getting there Dorulumon. Don't blow a circuit." He left to the sound of derisive snorts.

Gumdramon let out a "tch" after he disappeared. "Stupid red weirdo. There's no way he's a king."

Cutemon frowned at this, black eyes watching Gumdramon gently. "What makes you say that kyu?"

"Cause!" Gumdramon muttered, crossing his blue arms indignantly. "All I've heard kings do is sit on their butts and let their subordinates do everything! They don't do anything useful except scare everybody. I won't do that though. When my name is spread throughout the Digital World, everyone will respect it! And don't you forget it!"

Cutemon was quiet for a few moments. Then he sighed kindly. "You're… you're not from the Kingdoms are you kyu?"

Gumdramon huffed. "Of course not! What does that have to do with anything?" He watched the rabbit walk over and remove the bandages. It took all of his willpower not to flinch but Cutemon didn't react in the slightest, beady eyes focused entirely on the task at hand.

Cutemon sighed again, looking somehow solemn and not his normally adorable self. "If you had been around during the times of the Kingdoms, you would know better kyu. Baguramon ruled with an iron fist kyu, with fear kyu. But Shoutmon… Shoutmon rules with kindness and friendship. He believes in the people he resides over kyu. Do you think that just because everyone knows who you are they'll believe in you kyu?"

Gumdramon opened his mouth and closed it. That guy… he was barely older than Gumdramon himself! No way could he be a king! He acted just like everyone else! Kings were supermen! Everyone knew that! Gumdramon opened his mouth to speak before an explosion of energy rocked the building they were in. They jumped but Cutemon whacked him casually with an ear… or what he thought was an ear. "Stay still kyu! It's just the Digimon who attacked Iliad two days ago kyu!"

"Just them?" Gumdramon repeated incredulously. "Didn't you see what they did to me and the town?"

"And what can you do about it like this kyu?" Cutemon countered with a slight twitch of the eye. "You didn't fare well last time so just leave it to Shoutmon kyu!"

"Cutemon!" barked that wolf from before. "We're needed outside. Shoutmon said bring the kid!"

Cutemon let out a sigh. "Shoutmon… that's crazy kyu." He nodded firmly to himself and gave Gumdramon a stern look. "Stay right by me kyu."

"Why should I?" Gumdramon asked the smaller Digimon angrily. They could quit treating him like an invalid at any time.

The wolf, Dorulumon, snorted. "Just because Cutemon is a healer doesn't mean he can't keep you in line." Cutemon grinned and trotted out of the room. Gumdramon scowled and followed.

These Digimon were nuts.

He thought he would be seeing a face-off of epic staredowns. Instead Shoutmon sat on the roof, listening to the Shadramon shout at him. His expression was mildly irritated behind cheerful amusement. It was actually kind of disturbing. Finally he opened his mouth and uttered a single word, one Gumdramon suspected he would be hearing many more times. "Dumbass."

"What did you say?" The Roachmon, who he recognized pretty damn quick, were stamping their feet as they shouted. "How dare you talk down to Shadramon-sama?"

"Does no one here know who I am?" Shoutmon muttered to nobody in particular. Dorulumon snorted as the red dragon raised his voice. "Look, I don't care how much divine right you throw around. Blowing up a castle and burning down a town aren't acts of good. So be a bunch of non-brainless mons and help clean up the mess you made." Gumdramon glowered. That was all he planned to say? Really? To this bunch of bastards who wouldn't know the value of life if it spat them in the eye, that was it?

_Hmph!_ He curled his fists and focused energy on his tail. _Knew he was nothing but a bunch of talk. I'll do this myself! _His shoulder twitched in pain and he ignored it. _I need to hurry. Who knows where Betsumon ran off to? _Coiling, he sprang from his spot by Cutemon and swung his tail to slam on a Roachmon's head. Cutemon groaned and Dorulumon rose to his paws at once.

"What the hell you brat?" Gumdramon was thrown painfully into a broken wall as Shadramon turned back to Shoutmon, who had risen to his feet, mic in hand. "Is that how you treat us oh mighty King? Pretend to mediate then send a weak survivor after us?"

"Well," Shoutmon began, looking as though he were thinking about it. "Considering you had an army surrounding this area the whole time, you can forgive one reckless kid right." His blue eyes gleamed. "Key word being _had_."

"Shoutmon-sama!" Shoutmon glanced up at Knightmon's towering figure at the edge of their safe area. "We have succeeded in weakening the enemy forces!"

"Good work!" Shoutmon called back, leaping down to the ground. "Make sure the survivors don't escape!" He glanced back at the remaining guards. "So, we've fixed the ones around us and you still look confident." He glared. "Call out the rest of your troops!"

"Cocky bastard," hissed a Roachmon as Digimon of all kinds began to form around the small group. Gumdramon inwardly started to panic. _I can't fight this!_ Shoutmon didn't seem concerned, which surprised him. _He's got what, ten warriors here? He can't win!_

"Well yeah there is that," Shoutmon agreed, smiling coldly. "Also, I'm slightly ticked off." Fire began to form around his microphone. "We were hoping for a peaceful negotiation because I'm sick of killing fellow Digimon because they're on a power trip and think being underneath black spikes of torture was cool. But… I knew better than to think that would happen.

"So… let me make something clear." He stepped toward them, yellow scarf billowing. "If you want to rule the Digital World, you'd better not bring an army. You'd better bring a heart and a big one. Because your claws and your fire…" The other Digimon began to spread out, the yellow jet Sparrowmon hovering by Gumdramon's tail. "Your fangs, your swords and numbers…" The fire around his mic was practically a torchlight. "They don't mean _anything _to us. It's not because I'm the King or because we're strong but because of who we are. We are Xros Heart!" This exclamation was echoed from all sides, from even the knights far away. "And as long as one of us has the dream, the will to keep going, we will fight to the very end! Right kid?" He glanced at Gumdramon, a grin threatening to break his face. "You wanna see these guys get justice right?" Gumdramon stared and nodded slowly, not certain to what he was agreeing to. "Then get off your ass and prove it!"

Gumdramon was quiet for a moment before he laughed. "Heh, you're some piece of work huh?" He got to his knees carefully, standing up felt like an unbearable agony. "I guess that's why you can call yourself the King… Fine!" He steadied and glowered at the Roachmon. "I'll carve my strength onto their faces! And even you'll quake in fear of me King!"

Shoutmon laughed. "You're a thousand years too early to be saying that."

"Damn, he is out like a light."

"Shoutmon you're not helping…"

Shoutmon snorted, watching the blue dragon snooze peacefully on Sparrowmon's back. They were returning to the main castle, having beaten and helped the Digimon start the repairs on Iliad. He was tempted to break the snot bubble, just for kicks. "Ne, Sparrowmon, this was what Taiki was thinking about wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?" The digimon turned his head partially, glad he didn't have to look so close at the sunset for a few minutes.

"You know what I mean," the red dragon told him with a grin. "He was thinking about these kids wasn't he? He was thinking about a place where being the way this guy is wouldn't get him killed first shot right? He was thinking of a place where everyone had chances right?"

"Well of course." Sparrowmon sounded offended for some reason. "Weren't you Shoutmon?"

Shoutmon laughed. "I guess after a while… at first all I really wanted to do was protect the Village of Smiles. I never wanted kids to have to cry anymore. I guess that it's the same thing." He looked down again at the kid. "Wonder what he wants to protect…"

"I think he does too kyu." Cutemon left Gumdramon's tail and moved to a leg. "He just wants to be strong kyu but I don't think he really knows what kings do kyu."

"That so?" Shoutmon wondered before grinning. "I guess I'll have to teach him won't I? Kinda like Taiki taught me."

"You're still learning though," Dorulumon commented. "The Digital World is doomed if you do anything."

"Then you teach him!" their king shouted, face turning embarrassed. Then he laughed at himself. "Nah I'll have to do it. It just wouldn't feel right."

"Just don't let him wear your crown."

"Never."

Shoutmon wasn't a kid anymore but this guy had some growing up to do yet.


	5. Idle

Sorry for the wait. Please enjoy this little thing. Also, would anyone like an expansion on Silence? Please let me know!

Characters: Kudou Taiki, Yagami Taichi

Warnings: None

Genre: General/Friendship

-For rr. Goggleheads are usually similar, but Taichi really isn't sure what to make of the new guy. (set before the final battle)

* * *

War and Peace

5. Idle

"So… Quartzmon."

"What about him?" Taiki asked, not glancing up from his workbook. Taichi couldn't help but stare. How could someone so calmly look at their schoolwork like that when there was a world to save at any moment? Did he assume the future would still involve school? How weird… he wasn't a normal gogglehead was he? Taiki paused from moving his pencil, clearly patiently waiting for him to go on.

"Well…"Taichi thought a second, which at this point in his life was pretty damn scarce. "You don't seem all too concerned about him coming back. The guy seems like Vamdemon, he just won't _die _you know?"

Taiki had twitched at the name Vamdemon but gave away little more than that. "Everyone comes back," he said finally, looking decisive. "At least every Digimon. They all deserve a second chance."

"It'd help if they died so they could actually get it," Taichi grumbled playfully as Agumon came back into the room, followed by that red dragon- Shoutmon right? Taiki nodded casually as Taichi pondered another question. "Hey why are you called Shoutmon?" The other brunette choked from next to him, struggling to hold back laughter as Shoutmon gave him a look that seemed like a raised eyebrow.

"It's pretty self-explanatory isn't it?" the dragon asked, looking rather amused. Taichi shrugged.

"There's a Digimon named Airdramon. I don't think that was meant to be taken literally." Shoutmon grinned.

"Nah, take mine literally." Taichi nodded slowly before looking back at his fellow gogglehead, Legendary Hero, _whatever _the heck this guy was. It wasn't normal, really. Though… what _was _normal about being one of them?

Taichi decided to fish around, lazing back and grinning like a fool. "Hey what's the stupidest stunt you've ever pulled?"

Taiki grinned at this, the mischievous look that preceded sweet hell on any villain who crossed it. Taichi loved that look, especially when he got to be the one wearing it. "What kind of stupid stunt?"

"It works but your friends want to kill you for it." The pair of them laughed at the description before Taiki paused, having to think about it. "Oh this is going to be good. You actually have to _remember_."

"Sorry," the male apologized. "I have to go back. Tagiru has a bit of a history of stupid stunts so I have to shift through it."

"Tagiru… oh that other gogglehead." Taichi snickered, tapping his goggles casually. "He and Daisuke seem pretty alike."

"Daisuke… your junior?"

Taichi nodded. "Yep, except… I think Daisuke might be calmer."

Taiki chuckled. "Not even I was as hot-blooded as Tagiru. Not even _Shoutmon _was as hot-blooded as Tagiru." Shoutmon snorted, shaking his head casually as he flopped next to Taiki's desk.

"Gumdramon is so much worse. Don't ask how we met, just don't."

"I won't." Taiki paused a moment, evidently trying to remember something. Then he grinned, a mixture of mischievous and satisfied. "Well… there was the time I jumped in front of my friend to get hit by lasers." Taichi snorted, almost choking on his own spit. "It worked though," the other teen added. The statement would have sounded defensive if it weren't for how easy-going he sounded. "The Digimon threw his core out of my body and ended up dying." At the word "dying" Taichi's expression darkened, causing Taiki to frown. "What is it?"

"You say that… so freely," Taichi commented after a moment, brown gaze glimmering with an unreadable sensation. "How?"

Taiki fell silent again before a bitter smile touched his lips. "I… I'm a bit too jaded to cry about it anymore." Taichi looked at him, the person the Watchmaker called an older version of Taichi himself. The man hadn't been kidding, but he had left out one part… he hadn't mentioned how _tired_ the guy was. Now looking at him, the first gogglehead realized it was something you had to see to understand. That smile made lines of age crease his face, turning grey eyes the metallic sheen of unpolished steel. Goggleheads shouldn't wear such an expression.

_Maybe he doesn't want to be a gogglehead, a hero. _The idea was cold in the eleven-year old's mind yet… it made sense. Taiki didn't want to be the savior of the world anymore. He'd take up the role, he'd do his best to fulfill it, but he would never take joy in it the way Taichi did. He had no optimism that everything would be all right in the end, Taiki simply had the acceptance and knowledge that he would make that good world exist, choice involved or not.

Taiki had continued to talk and Taichi found his ears tuning in reluctantly. "I don't know what journey you went on… but we never had much time to sit down and think about what we were doing. It was either kill-" The teen thumped the desk like a person would stab a knife. "Or be killed."

"It was the same thing for us," Taichi argued firmly. "It still doesn't fit."

Taiki merely shrugged, taking his goggles off to hold them in one hand. "I hope war-torn battlefields weren't commonplace too." Those words turned Taichi's argument into dust and Taiki shook his head. "Good for you."

The sincerity of that statement floored him. "You don't want to fight do you?" He almost hit himself for that stupid question. Cause _everybody _wants to fight giant monsters.

Taiki shrugged. "I'm going to have to. Tagiru isn't ready yet." He looked outside and smiled quietly, evidently seeing something through his window. "Oh… speak of the devil."

Taichi stood up, looking annoyed. "Damn." He shook off the tension like rainwater. "It was cool though. I've faced a psycho clown and walked through an electric fence but I don't think I've knowingly jumped in front of lasers yet…" He paused. "Well… I did accidentally fall into a computer."

The teen grinned. "Now those are stories I want to hear. Some other time though."

"Yeah. Later!" And the younger gogglehead and his partner were gone. Shoutmon shook his head the second they disappeared.

"We really need a vacation huh?"

Taiki just gave his partner an amused smirk. "We'd be bored."


	6. Connect

Great Hero you reviewed this a lot and thank you. Originally I was going to have this whole plotted thing but considering the epic I am about to take on I thought this would be more appropriate. Happy 13th Digimon! 50 sentences are unofficially from livejournal. I'm sorry I didn't sign up. It was rather spur of the moment. Enjoy!

6. Connect

Characters: Taiki, Akari

Warnings: None

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor

-For Great Hero. 50 sentences detailing the relationship of two childhood friends

* * *

War and Peace

**#01 – Ring**

She didn't want a ring from the fair; she wanted him to get off the damn horse.

**#02 – Hero**

Taiki knew he didn't have to save the world to get her affection: it was just a nice touch.

**#03 – Memory**

She wishes once, just _once, _that he would remember to not overdo himself.

**#04 – Box**

When she sees the sparkling brooch, Akari forces herself not to cry like a high-schooler and hug him to death.

**#05 – Run**

"Taiki, how many times do I have to tell you to _run _from the giant dinosaurs instead of befriending them?"

**#06 – Hurricane**

"Akari, tearing your room apart will not help you find Taiki's birthday gift."

**#07 – Wings**

Every day she expected to see him with a pair of angel wings, except of course, on Christmas.

**#08 – Cold**

"At least we know you aren't stupid," she remarked, watching him sneeze sympathetically.

**#09 – Red**

Selfless moron he may be, she saw scarlet when anyone else tried to call him out on it.

**#10 – Drink**

Taiki made her want a good, stiff drink and they weren't even of age!

**#11 – Midnight**

It touched her that he spent many late hours comforting her broken heart despite his own.

**#12 – Temptation**

Taiki really wished his conscience would shut up so he could kick Tagiru out of orbit for being that close.

**#13 – View**

Taiki wished she could see the beauty she had made.

**#14 – Music**

To everyone's surprise, _she _was the tone-deaf one.

**#15 – Silk**

She wrapped the scarf around his neck and huffed, "Try and _wear _it this time!"

**#16 – Cover**

He always threw himself in front of her, always.

**#17 – Promise**

"You won't say you'll come back so at least make sure that bastard doesn't."

**#18 – Dream**

One day he won't overdo it and that day will be the end.

**#19 – Candle**

She was jealous of all the other moths around his flame.

**#20 – Talent**

She knew he would make everything all right.

**#21 – Silence**

It was that sort of anger which made her fear for that man's life.

**#22 – Journey**

Akari wanted to kick Shoutmon for taking him out on another countryside stroll.

**#23 – Fire**

As he fiddled with the stove, Akari wondered if he was ever going to burn himself.

**#24 – Strength**

One day he would be weak and she wouldn't have to stop herself from holding him close.

**#25 – Mask**

Only she knew what lay beneath his smile.

**#26 – Ice**

She slipped and pinwheeled into his chest, laughing hysterically.

**#27 – Fall**

One of these days he would forget the damn pillow.

**#28 – Forgotten**

The fact that he always drew a Cutemon on her calendar made her giggle.

**#29 – Dance**

Revenge for Forest Zone would someday be had!

**#30 – Body**

He never ogled her on purpose, which instantly brought Mom's approval.

**#31 – Sacred**

Taiki wasn't religious but he would let her be today.

**#32 – Farewells**

He always had to smile back at her instead of beside her.

**#33 – World**

They went all over the damn two worlds together and he still couldn't say yes.

**#34 – Formal**

"Never in a million years," they said together when asked about the wedding reception.

**#35 – Fever**

"I knew you would lead me to this," she whined as he took out the thermometer.

**#36 – Laugh**

The two of them always laughed at the term dating.

**#37 – Lies**

He was never any good at it.

**#38 – Forever**

Even if there was not forever for them, there was certainly "a long time".

**#39 – Overwhelmed**

Whoever had made this weeping ball of misery in her arms was about to need a coroner.

**#40 – Whisper**

Taiki gave her a lemon drop and rubbed her back, humming under his breath about the snowstorm that had turned her like this.

**#41 – Wait**

She always left her window unlocked.

**#42 – Talk**

"No Taiki, you _cannot _physically have a conversation with my ex!"

**#43 – Search**

It took him hunting through five different stores to find her just the right color.

**#44 – Hope**

They were each other's lifeline.

**#45 – Eclipse**

Someday she would kick Kiriha's ass for stealing the glory of paintballing Taiki in the face.

**#46 – Gravity**

If anyone understood the weight on his back at that moment, it was her.

**#47 – Highway**

"Ano, Akari, screaming at the man in the SUV won't make your driving test any easier."

**#48 – Unknown**

Thinking of holding his hand was dangerous territory, how was kissing supposed to be _easy_?

**#49 – Lock**

The key was always close to her but never able to be seen.

**#50 – Breathe**

Hearing him gasp for breath after nearly drowning was the sweetest sound in the world.


	7. Closely

I did another one... well, actually another three. They're really easy and fun warm up exercises before I go into the meaty stuff. I just decided to post this one because people will despise me for writing it- I mean find it interesting. :) Also, I apologize. I intended to write a Memorial Day update yesterday but it was unfinished because of my hectic house day. Plus my brain was strangely distracted. Anyway, the update is almost done and I should be able to get it up today.

Great Hero: Thanks! I'm really glad you're enjoying it. :)

Sgt Shock: Thanks bro. You know how I am: simple but powerful. I do not like busting out the thesaurus. Hahaha. Anyway, I am glad you enjoyed it. You have to remember: I support the yaoi. That doesn't mean I can't write anything else. This ship was surprisingly easy to do anyway. But yes, I hope no one forgets that image either XD.

Title: Closely

Rating: T/maybe M if you like squint

Warning: Kiriha/Nene, hints of other pairings I like because it was funny to include them, also as a warning: these take place at different times out of order. So don't worry too much about certain ones.

-The two of them weren't sure if this was working, but they would try at least. 50 sentences.

* * *

War and Peace

#01 – Walking

They spent so much time running together on battlefields of screaming that walking in the park was just so helplessly _quiet._

#02 – Waltz

If it wasn't for Taiki, they still would be on other sides of the ballroom.

#03 – Wishes

"Would you marry me?"

#04 – Wonder

The entire chaotic hell of the day was worth the childlike smile that blossomed on his face.

#05 – Worry

"Kiriha-kun, someday I think you'll leave me for Taiki-kun."

#06 – Whimsy

She wasn't fickle but experimental and that was why he loved her.

#07 – Wasteland

In this hell, they had found each other with still warm blood and frantic beating hearts.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

The bar was going to be burned down… with his own damn matches.

#09 – War

"The real war is inside your hearts you know," Taiki said wisely.

#10 – Weddings

She refused to wear white and that was fine, since he refused to wear black.

#11 – Birthday

"You forgot again," she informed him as she held him close on the bed, box in hand.

#12 – Blessing

Taiki took the little boy with a smile, telling them he honestly didn't care about anything but their happiness.

#13 – Bias

"Why don't we have Yuu pick the name since neither of us have the right answer?"

#14 – Burning

"Kiriha… you could blow out the candles," she hissed irritably, turning over toward the fan.

#15 – Breathing

He wasn't sure which sound made him smile wider: the adopted boy's cries of joy when he came near, or Nene's slow, eased breathing as she slept.

#16 – Breaking

He had a bad habit of shattering in her arms.

#17 – Belief

"Taiki-kun, stop knowing what's going to happen before I do," she chided at the sight of his eyes on her engagement ring.

#18 – Balloon

The fact that she had never been to a carnival was instantly rectified.

#19 – Balcony

Kiriha wished his girlfriend's idea of fun wasn't pouring wine on the heads of exiting people.

#20 – Bane

"Ties are just the bane of your existence aren't they?" she hummed.

#21 – Quiet

These starlit nights weren't the best but they were certainly the most peaceful.

#22 – Quirks

She accepted his hatred of showers so he should accept her desire to publicly flirt with Taiki, especially since his best friend had a boyfriend.

#23 – Question

Her defiance was more beautiful than those shy looks in the rain.

#24 – Quarrel

When they fought they both went to the same person, who shoved them in a closet.

#25 – Quitting

"Kiriha-kun, unless you suddenly get struck with an inability to manage a household I will keep my career."

#26 – Jump

He groaned as she tutted in his ear, scolding him for jumping onto MetalGreymon's back.

#27 – Jester

He never thought the bell hat would look so good on anyone.

#28 – Jousting

Who knew having an idol would involve fighting so many morons?

#29 – Jewel

Every time she saw him with the blue gem around his neck, she smiled secretly.

#30 – Just

"Oh for heaven's sake it was just a pervert," she complained as he scolded her for punching out _another_ creeper.

#31 – Smirk

"You'd do to look a little less psychotic," Taiki mused as he shoved the blonde into Nene's waiting limousine.

#32 – Sorrow

The fact that they wept for the same person made this a little easier.

#33 – Stupidity

"Kiriha-kun, I'm not the one who fought a mob of security guards with a bouquet."

#34 – Serenade

She had wooed him, appropriately enough.

#35 – Sarcasm

"Oh yes, _I _have the bad attitude."

#36 – Sordid

"You could stand to humor me once in a great while," she muttered as he pulled her away from the store.

#37 – Soliloquy

She kissed him, if only to interrupt the endless babbling as he tried to figure out his words.

#38 – Sojourn

"I swear if you break up with her over this I will rip out your arteries," Taiki threatened Kiriha at the sight of his female friend looking at baby toys with a new curiosity.

#39 – Share

He always felt odd visiting the house where there were two teenagers and not enough mementos.

#40 – Solitary

She _hoped _leaving him for a couple hours didn't result in mass cell phone explosions.

#41 – Nowhere

"Kiriha-kun, I'm buying you a GPS for your birthday."

#42 – Neutral

It really annoyed them how he would just let them scream at each other instead of proving they were right.

#43 – Nuance

His ideas of fun were so limited.

#44 – Near

He was _not_ panicking over the fact that she was now in America and he looked like a college student back late from the fraternity.

#45 – Natural

Nothing was natural until she was in his arms, warm and smelling of cinnamon and flower petals.

#46 – Horizon

"How did you draw such a straight line?"

#47 – Valiant

"You aren't a knight Kiriha-kun, but you're good enough."

#48 – Virtuous

She was the noble demon all right.

#49 – Victory

She wasn't sure which one of them was happier about her first album release.

#50 – Defeat

He never knew losing could taste like peaches.


	8. Oddities

Friendship for the win. I wanted to see if I could write these two as close to canon and without the obligatory bromance. This is what happened. More sentences~

Characters: Ryouma, Ren, various others

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Humor

-This wasn't orthodox persay but... they could work it out.

* * *

War and Peace

Blame

"You know he doesn't blame you," He tells his friend dispassionately as he scrubs blood that isn't there.

Proof

Ryouma really didn't want to look and see the evidence of what failures had gone on today.

Assistance

"Ren… you're bringing too many bags with you."

Going

The fact that he left didn't make Ren howl until later, because now it was much too late to say yes.

New Years

"Goodness Ren, this is the worst day for both of you to be angry at each other," Ryouma tells him as he stalks away from Tagiru.

Scientist

He was happy to do the dissection for the project, since Ryouma was busy convincing Airu to come back to the table and record the observation.

Silent

Ren wasn't quiet because he had nothing to say; he just knew Ryouma could say it for him and sound like much less of an ass when he did so.

Behalf

"I will not," Ryouma told him calmly, going back to the couch while Ren struggled with the idea of _apologizing _to anyone.

Rumor(ed)

They had both been highly amused at the prospect of dating _each other _circling through the school rumor mill.

Tip

"You need to find a better place to hide," Ryouma told him amusedly when Tagiru rammed him into a tree.

Idle

"Dude at least _log off _if you and that damn gogglehead are having a moment!" He shouted at the computer screen.

Brother

"My parents said they'd consider adopting you if you started using the door."

Beneath

It was the fact that somehow his best friend was laying fully clothed in his bed in the span of five minutes that made Ren regret not locking his bedroom door.

Redecorate

"Well… someone's taking an IKEA visit today," Ryouma commented, looking at his friend's slaughtered room and the two boys still rolling through it trying to maim each other.

Gravitation

"I really hope that's for Airu," Ren quipped at Ryouma threw the manga at him.

Ancestry

"Private school sucks," Ren muttered as he tugged at the gakuran, trying to ignore the other's amusement.

Afterthought

He probably should have noticed something was wrong with him earlier.

Unearth

Ryouma made a mental note to _warn _Tagiru before the two next saw each other.

Shield

They weren't sure who was the more dependable.

Blacklist

"It's just one night," he tried to persuade Ren, who was adamant about keeping him in the house away from the snow.

Misquoted

"I'm not even sure that was from the right Wikipedia," Ryouma read aloud to the other boy's chagrin.

Copying

There was no meaning in following in someone else's footsteps if you didn't break off once in a while and that was why their relationships were so different.

Argue

They didn't argue; he just screamed for a while until they got bored and went to the arcade.

Lens

"Ren please be more careful with my glasses."

Bell

Whatever their private lives held separately, they both frequently had to beat the bell on Monday mornings.

Arrest

Thankfully Ryouma never asked why when he went to pick him up from the station, just almost always smacked him in the back of the head.

Havoc

"One of these days you will pick up your floor… preferably when Tagiru isn't nearby."

Tool

"Ryouma, why do you have a Swiss Army knife?"

Blanket

"Why does IKEA have such great fabric?" Ren asked, to which he earned a shrug.

Fancy

Ren knew one of the reasons they were friends was so Ryouma didn't always have to play the stuck-up rich kid.

Dash

"I'm not even going to ask," the silver teen decided as his friend was climbed on by the group of cats.

Away

He was wondering when his friend's old smile would come back.

Syndication

Xros Heart was so fucking elite God was in their ranks yet they let their group in like it was just an after-school club.

Champagne

"Believe me," Ryouma told him with the softest hiccup, swirling the liquid in his glass. "If you don't, the five-year-olds get into the punch."

Note

"Ren put down the desk and find _another_ way to kill your boyfriend all right?" Ryouma pleaded.

Physical

Ren took comfort in the fact that even if he couldn't _hit _Ryouma, it was always fair that he hit the guy next to him.

Dull

"You could stand to be a bit more expressive."

Frozen

"If your heater is _still_ broken I'm maiming your parents and feeding them to Dracmon," Ren growled at him as they trudged through the streets.

Stumble

"You'll pick yourself up again, like always," he said halfheartedly, feeling horrendously awkward.

Hunt

As always, Ryouma got there first.

Gibberish

The fact that Ren was falling into incoherency was a sign to Ryouma to get the hell out of there.

Camp

Ren came back from camping with a newfound hatred of his parents and enough stories to make his friends laugh for hours.

Weak

"His weakness is chocolate," Ryouma whispered in Tagiru's ear before running off, leaving Ren to bolt after him with a flushed face and tangled cursing.

Bargain

"I'm glad I at least don't have to blackmail you."

Alcohol

"Your mother is going to kill you," Ryouma tells him at the sight of the broken and empty tequila bottle.

Wind

Ren howled with sheer irritation as Ryouma threw his hat into the storm.

Temptation

Ren was fully aware that Ryouma being a tease was the only reason these feelings had ever existed.

Eighteen

The fact that they graduated without killing each other by accident is sheer mystery.

Bottle

"That bastard," Ren hissed as he ran after Tagiru, leaving Ryouma laughing at the mess of soda bottles on the couch.

Rhythm

He knew the beat; Ryouma knew the notes, so somehow this always managed to work out.


	9. Awkward

Well, forget it I chose the crack idea. Funnily enough, this evolved to something REALLY serious. That is of course why I put a poll up about it. I hope people enjoy this... as weird as it was to write. I'll be back to full-on oneshots once I get these denser ones out of my brain.

Characters: Taiki, Kiriha, Nene

Pairings: Kiriha/ (genderbent) Taiki

Warning: OOC, general crack and snark for some parts, hints of fluff

Genre: General/Friendship/Romance/ A lot of stuff

-It hadn't worked but hey: trying was better than nothing.

* * *

War and Peace

9. Awkward

#01 – Air

Takara pushed him off, grumbling about how the taller boy crushing her lungs was _not _an expression of affection.

#02 – Apples

"Why are you making me bunnies," Kiriha couldn't help but ask as the other worked patiently with the fruit.

#03 – Beginning

Considering they had started out with mutual rivalry, this had turned out rather well.

#04 – Bugs

"Kara, no, you cannot save the caterpillar."

#05 – Coffee

Kiriha could not understand how she could be so energetic without the stuff.

#06 – Dark

One of them had to be optimistic.

#07 – Despair

It was seeing his best friend crying like this that made Kiriha realize how badly they were fucked over.

#08 – Doors

"I told you I don't like being pinned against a wall," the smaller hissed irritably by his mouth, "And you're assuming my front door is any better."

#09 – Drink

Watching Takara patiently sip the expensive wine and mutter to herself obscenely made Kiriha wonder what world he had stepped into.

#10 – Duty

Damn Kara for her childish soldier mentality.

#11 – Earth

He wasn't coming home, was he?

#12 – End

"Kiriha, you're a good person but you need her more than you need me."

#13 – Fall

"You are _so _lucky there was a lake there Kara."

#14 – Fire

"You know, for a dragon, you really aren't that good at this," she observed as Kiriha struggled with the matches.

#15 – Flexible

Takara took the whole dumping scenario _too _well.

#16 – Flying

"Only you would land in my lap and laugh about it Kara."

#17 – Food

"Put down the knife okay?" she pleaded. "Sadism isn't nice Kiriha."

#18 – Foot

He facepalmed at the sight of the others' shock and Nene and Takara's amusement at his rare tactless tongue slip.

#19 – Grave

The makeshift stone tower melded with the tears, reminding him that she was infinitely stronger than he was for having all this courage in her tiny body.

#20 – Green

It took a lot of his self-control not to rip that silver kid apart for what he had done, as well as the fact that she wasn't his being drummed in his mind.

#21 – Head

She giggled at him as Nene chewed him out, looking only the slightest bit guilty at the bruise on his head.

#22 – Hollow

She reminded him he was more than a shell and he couldn't hope to repay her.

#23 – Honor

"You have pride Kiriha; it doesn't mean you don't play dirty," Kara grumbled at the sight of her cracked goggles.

#24 – Hope

"Be our hope like you always have; give me something to live for again."

#25 – Light

She was brighter than any sun because she was right there and never letting go.

#26 – Lost

"This is why he's not allowed to drive," Nene explained to her as they passed the yield sign again.

#27 – Metal

Something about her in that cage with such loyalty at a young age made him sneer and burn with envious sapphire fire.

#28 – New

Trying to convince Kiriha out of something, Takara found, was like convincing Tagiru not to do something.

#29 – Old

Old habits die hard, Kara thought to herself at the sight of the two of them smiling.

#30 – Peace

It was quiet, which was why she wasn't letting him in her room right now.

#31 – Poison

"You make me stop thinking," he hissed at her as she questioned his sudden tight grip of her left hand.

#32 – Pretty

"Please don't call me that ever again you unsubtle romantic," quipped the tomboy, brushing her brown hair from her face.

#33 – Rain

Kiriha never saw her weep except during storms, and promptly understood to never ask why.

#34 – Regret

"We'll bring him back," she whispered in his ear over the sound of Gravimon's laughter and the dying roar of another comrade.

#35 – Roses

Takara was the only woman he knew who talking to wasn't like a thornbed.

#36 – Secret

"Why didn't you say anything?" he couldn't help snap at the sight of the plain agate ring hanging from a chain around her neck.

#37 – Snakes

"Stop hissing at her, she doesn't like that," Kara chided as she pulled her new kitten back onto her shoulder.

#38 – Snow

Takara held his hands, wondering why on Earth he chose now to reveal his poor circulation.

#39 – Solid

The elbow planted in the small of Kiriha's back wasn't enough warning before she promptly kicked him and Nene into a closet.

#40 – Spring

"You are a fucking energy drink on steroids," he sighed, watching Shoutmon pummel _something else _into another dimension.

#41 – Stable

She never let him see her tears, which was probably one of the reasons it hadn't worked out.

#42 – Strange

"I'm weird," she told him with a raised eyebrow "But you're the one who hasn't watched _Doctor Who."_

#43 – Summer

On the anniversary, Takara dangled her feet in the water and chattered to him about the friends she wanted to make and the ones she had watched die.

#44 – Taboo

Never ask about her father.

#45 – Ugly

She laughed and wept tears of blood from one eye, gripping the socket as he held her tight.

#46 – War

"I told you; Kiriha, I was made to fight."

#47 – Water

Soapy water splashed over his hair and Takara laughed like bells behind him

#48 – Welcome

You could never visit her and not feel like you always belonged.

#49 – Winter

The ice within them was thawing, but for all they knew, Takara was a barren wasteland, automatically following rote teachings from a voice she had never met.

#50 – Wood

Kara shyly held the figurine, eyes watching her shelves in nervous confusion.


	10. Ease

_Hi! Thank you anon who gave a request as it is here now and fulfilled. Thanks Great Hero and I hope everyone enjoys~_

Rating: T

Characters: Taiki, Nene, Yuu, Kiriha, hints of rest of cast

Warnings: None

Genre: Friendship/Romance

-They were tranquil, willing to be in these peaceful moments.

* * *

_War and Peace_

10. Ease

1. 2 a.m.

He climbed into her window, hugging the tears from her eyes before she could speak.

2. Metaphor

There was nothing she could compare him too, nothing that felt right.

3. Sky

Her vision was dotted red and for a long time Nene feared she would never see his sunlight again.

4. lost scene

The kiss was her most well-kept secret, even from the boy himself.

5. Degrees

"Take your coat back," she tried to demand as he shivered gently in the winter air.

6. seize the day

"This song is for you," she whispered, gently cradling his sleeping head as she sang.

7. Opposite

Taiki smiled nervously as she appraised him, the picture of gentlemanly through the café window.

8. passions run

"Stop waiting," Nene soothed, wishing to feel his lips on hers for just one moment of bliss.

9. Connection

He swore to save Yuu… and that devoted her to him forever.

10. lull and storm

His emotions were so quiet sometimes that seeing his face bright red and scared at the thought of losing her made her heart spin.

11. Animal

"Do you love that cat more than me," she joked.

12. Children

"I haven't played that game since I was…" she trailed off, giggling at his small smile.

13. we all float on

He was leaving her… and that was the opposite of what he wanted.

14. chess

"Check," he said softly, pulling her away from the burning bodies to Kiriha's arms.

15. Duty

"We're going together," she told him firmly, watching the old goggles slip around his neck without a hitch.

16. Rip

Callused fingers stroked her fingers as the ambulance whisked him anywhere but this hell.

17. missing time

She didn't realize how long they had been in that other world until she realized how haunted he looked at her side.

18. crest

In the wake of reality, she gasped euphorically at the sound of his voice in her crowd.

19. Itch

Their three hands over each other soothed a burn that had no fire.

20. Explode

Nene sighed, realizing he would always smell like smoke and the crisp wind of fall.

21. Rise

"Come on now, don't give up here," he encouraged, holding out his hand.

22. Crumble

He broke right before her eyes… and she hadn't been the one who could fix him.

23. Range

First class flights were always nice when your boyfriend was polite enough to be your pillow.

24. fight/flight

Instincts never died, Nene realized as she backflipped to fight at his side, completely unconcerned by the hole in her apartment window or that she was only in her nightgown.

25. Acid

That whole "don't do drugs" message was complete crap after you went to the Digital World and visited the Sphinx, Mayan ruins, and stars in three hours.

26. Color

The red color he gave off was almost overpowering, until it cleared into a soothing prism that ensnared them all.

27. Give

He gave her a solemn apology, looking at the cake he couldn't eat.

28. Needle

"I'm not so delicate," he commented sleepily, ignoring her gentle laughter.

29. Locks

Who would have thought there would be so many locked doors in his heart?

30. Slope

"Shoutmon, you broke the sled," she giggled, watching Taiki look amusedly at the splintered wood.

31. Correspondence

His emails told her he was still alive and hadn't broken down trying to remember how to be a kid.

32. Linger

"Sometimes I hate having to breathe," she admitted, trying to slow down her heartbeat from lack of air.

33. Charm

"I'm usually not the type to use these," he admitted, pressing the object to her palm. (1)

34. Roads

Robert Frost had never been more right.

35. Hunger

His stomach growled mid-shoot, making her laugh and demand a lunch break.

36. Reciprocity

"Who would think you would be too shy for a love letter?"

37. Kind

That was the only description that she ever found accurate about him.

38. Fruity

"I wish I could make you orange bunnies,(2)" Taiki admitted, fiddling with the knife.

39. half-life

There was nothing like seeing you geography teacher off dating to remind you of the girl sitting next to you.

40. comedy of errors

Meeting Tagiru was fun, but she did see why Taiki preferred that he didn't come along.

41. Tragedy

There was nothing she could tell him that could soothe the blow to his heart.

42. hope is the thing with feathers

"I don't have angel wings," he protested halfheartedly at her curious examination.

43. Empire

Bagramon gave her something to fight but he gave her something to fight for.

44. turpentine kisses and mistaken blows

Akari could get dangerous when she had misunderstandings.

45. Rings

"We have to jump through so many hoops just to break a lock," he muttered in her ear.

46. Dust

He sneezed, knocking enough microorganisms out the window for an army.

47. every you, every me

Even if they weren't in love, they would always be close.

48. Project

He threw a wrench into _everything_.

49. Adore

Nene would not admit that she had missed him too.

50. Murmur

Over the years, his voice had gotten so quiet but never any less strong.

51. Above

It was nice to not have to look down at him all the time anymore.

52. Below

There was a chasm below and a fight above, which seemed like good fighting conditions to her.

53. Incalculable

"There are no calculations for friends," she hissed at DarkKnightmon, cradling his head.

54. Wire

Tripwire was the most fun of her protective traps.

55. Landslide

"Those were the least frightening health hazards," she informed the younger Hunters, much to Taiki's amusement.

56. the beginning is the end is the beginning

He always ended up going full circle around her feelings.

57. Door

"Doors aren't meant for hitting people in the face, despite how much that happens," he scolded mildly.

58. enemy gate

"The enemy's gate is below the stomach," she commented and he winced appreciatively.

59. Stone

"Ow," he said simply and she agreed, watching the meteor shower fly by.

60. Bright

"Speechless," she informed Taiki, watching Omegamon proceed to blind the army in front of them.

61. Stories

He told so many tales of so many different people he knew and made her envious of the world he had thrown himself into.

62. Chime

The sound pulled her from the microphone and to the delightful sound of two familiar voices at her dressing room door.

63. Laugh

Laughter turned to hysteria, bitter tears in memoriam on shoulders and in quiet, peaceful embraces.

64. Hold

"I want you to accomplish your dream, even if I'm not with you," he told her firmly, placing the plane ticket in her hands.

* * *

(1) You know those little charms that people give out to ward off evil in anime? That was what that was.

(2) There is this custom people have for those in the hospital where they cut apple slices to look like rabbits. It wouldn't work well with oranges.


	11. Spontaneous

HI!

One last update for this week (maybe this month but I certainly hope not!). I'll be gone for the next few days so no update of ANYTHING this weekend. I hope you enjoy this Great Hero! I'm plugging away at stuff at the moment, have had so many requests over the past few days. Anyway, see my profile for details on things!

Rating: T

Characters: Nene, Zenjirou, Kotone, mention of Kiriha

Warnings: None

Genre: Friendship/Romance

-Things didn't always work out the way people planned.

* * *

War and Peace

11. Spontaneous

1. Nice

She wasn't always gentle, but those moments were more precious than gems or wins.

2. Tap

"I didn't even see that," he shouted after ending up flat on his face, to her amusement.

3. Roses

He sneezed and she took the bouquet before he ended up hurting himself.

4. gagged

"Are you cooking or angering a skunk," Kotone asked from behind her sister's leg, causing Zenjirou to shoo her out.

5. Noisy

"I'd have thought you'd pick someone quieter," the little girl grumbled as Zenjirou struck again with his sword toward Kiriha's head.

6. Cat

"Here," he panted through scratched lips, dropping the terror into her arms.

7. Blunder

"You come through when it counts," she assured, kissing him on the cheek.

8. Cough

"You _are _smart," she told him over Skype while he sniffled miserably.

9. Tender

Nene ignored his frantic pleading and put the ice pack over his back, shaking her head at his manly pride.

10. Kickass

He wished he had a picture of her DigiXrossing in midair.

11. Serious

When things got bad, crushes stopped mattering, and they stood back to back, fighting for what they believed in.

12. Neglect

"You aren't!" he yelled as she clicked off the video call, noticing the dark bags at her eyes and her trembling steps.

13. sway(ing)

The music never held him like it did her and he was naturally burning with envy.

14. Comedian

"You're a natural," Nene giggled at his dance.

15. shadow boxing

He was frightened at the possibility of beating Kiriha.

16. Incredible

"Never underestimate a woman," he told Tagiru decisively, smiling at her.

17. Mundane

"Don't talk about normal," he groused at her.

18. Guide

"There's a reason for step-by-step instructions dear," she quipped, throwing the paper at Zenjirou's head.

19. Submerge

It took him about five minutes of stutter and drool at the sight of her face for him to charge over the day they met.

20. Sidekick

"I am NOT a sidekick," he shouted at the little girl, to Nene's chagrin.

21. Hip

"Good, child-bearing hips," his mother declared at the sight of her, causing the teen to cringe in embarrassment.

22. Collared

She rolled her eyes and threw a shirt at him, shaking her head at how fancy would never describe him.

23. Wallet

"Driver's licenses always look bad," he thought discouragingly at her sigh.

24. Roll

"He always beats my streak," Zenjirou complained to her in the locker room.

25. Hands

At least Akari was physical enough to hit him for her.

26. Jacket

She woke up on the bench with it as a blanket and him sleeping against the wood.

27. global warfare

"You need to stop causing World War Three," her little sister stated with amusement as the two boys glared at each other.

28. Crazy

"I wish I could go as far as you," he admitted.

29. Indulgent

"Why don't we spend today on you," Nene offered.

30. Party

The evening it ended was both awkward and sweet and according to Kotone, a big fluffy mess of idiocy on their parts.

31. Cry

She never told him why she never cried.

32. pound of flesh

It was worth it in the end, he told himself, always.

33. Punch

"I… I hit _Kiriha_," he said to her, still in utter shock.

34. Absorb

"Please don't jump in the way anymore."

35. Stiff

She sighed, patting his head and wondering when the panic would stop so she could take him home.

36. Contract

"IT'S A SCAM!" he roared at the CEO, glaring at the illegal photographs.

37. Stumbling

They were awkwardly close… until Kotone knocked him down the steps.

38. Encounter

"Stop ogling," Nene sighed.

39. Temple

Deckerdramon had seen the strength of her love and wondered who it had been bequeathed to.

40 patio

Apartments had no room for those so they settled for partying on the balcony.

41 candlelight

He hated matches.

42. Stripes

The swimsuit picture made him wince with homesickness.

43 foul

She really would get whatever she wanted no matter what, he realized.

44 hurdle

There were way too many of them in the way.

45 chances

He wished he could find the words to make her smile again.

46. Forgotten

She gave him a solemn glance and sighed.

47. Unforgivable

"It's not your fault," she assured as she went back to work.

48. Sinking

She had dragged him this far and now he didn't know how to unanchor himself.

49. Deal

When her agent blocked him from the servers, no matter how much she argued, Zenjirou knew the end.

50. Friendship

They couldn't exactly NOT be close anymore.


	12. Character

Been a while since I updated this. :D I hope people enjoy these. Thanks for the review Great Hero!

Characters: Xros Wars cast

Warning: N/A

Genre: General/Friendship

-Time was a rather silly mistress. Part 1 of 2.

* * *

12. Character

1. Introduction

"This is not the best way to explain this to my mom," Taiki muttered with a lazy grin at their disheveled appearances.

2. Complicated

Nene giggled at her parents' faces while the two boys looked on, knowing they couldn't tell which one was her date.

3. Making History

We won, were the first words of their new age.

4. Rivalry

"You'll understand later," Taiki assured Tagiru, walking to talk to the other Hunters.

5. Unbreakable

Shoutmon snarled at the younger teenagers, eyes burning with the utter refusal to leave their former enemy behind.

6. Obsession

Akari sighed, knowing if the other boy turned his back on anything ever it would start a worse habit.

7. Eternity

"Our souls are eternal," Wisemon concurred. "But they would mean nothing if you humans hadn't changed our lives."

8. Gateway

"The gate will open again," he said simply at the sight of their downtrodden faces.

9. Death

Nene slapped him and Kiriha winced, still letting her scream obscenities at him while he sat on the bed.  
10. Opportunities

Akari's parents separated them as soon as possible, but it was too late for the Digital World to not have a hold on them.

11. 33%

"You kids are too young to appreciate the hell they went through," the Watchmaker informed the Hunters as a Digimon bled in X7s arms.

12. Dead Wrong

Kiriha cursed enough to spit, scrambling into the safety of the alley to avoid the monster's claw.

13. Running Away

"You guys hate to lose pride," Shoutmon said quietly. "But have you ever had to run away and leave someone to die?"

14. Judgment

"What right do you have to destroy the humans or call them imperfect?"

15. Seeking Solace

When the two of them sat together, Taiki stood apart, knowing he didn't deserve their warmth.

16. Excuses

"Never say you hate each other!" Yuu screamed before bolting in a rare burst of utter _loathing._

17. Vengeance

Beelzebumon wasn't sure who had won in the end, but Angemon-sama was not asking for such a thing.

18. Love

"They were your friends," he whispered "And you just KILLED THEM?"

19. Tears

"There is no way to make this right," they thought as the rain poured on.

20. My Inspiration

He drew on, hoping everyone would realize where these came from after he died.

21. Never Again

"That was so gross," Akari declared with a laugh, wiping DigiQuartz moss off of her uniform.

22. Online

"I declare the right to be a hermit," Yuu proclaimed with at the sign of the video game flashing on the billboard.

23. Failure

"Hey Taiki," Shoutmon quipped. "At least when we lose this time we're the only ones who can facepalm about it."

24. Rebirth

_I want everyone to live, _he had thought on that day.

25. Breaking Away

"Tagiru, get back here!"

26. Forever and a day

"Bonds last longer than love."

27. Lost and Found

Kotone was everything her sister wasn't and just was incapable of patching that hole.

28. Light

"As long as we have him, we still have a chance."

29. Dark

They were two sides of the same coin and that was the only reason Taiki beat the old man.

30. Faith

"Don't give up as long as there's something to fight for!" Yuu declared, holding out his Xros Loader in his childish defiance.

31. Colors

"Final Xros!" was a cry that would echo through time and space long after their departure.

32. Exploration

"What does your world look like?"

33. Seeing Red

When his friend was _that _mad, Kiriha ultimately decided to just let him go.

34. Shades of Grey

"No regrets ne," Nene mused as they watched the sun set.

35. Forgotten

There was a tiny cemetery in his backyard, for the days when the world was just too real.

36. Dreamer

"I am the Digimon King because of them."

37. Mist

"We don't have to understand to realize this is important."

38. Burning

The power of a heart was stronger than any of their strategies.

39. Out of Time

It was time and space itself and… well, he hadn't exactly run away had he?

40. Knowing How

Knowing about and knowing how to fight were two different things, Tagiru realized.

41. Fork in the road

"We didn't run and we never will."

42. Start

"I need to repair my world now… so until next time!"

43. Nature's Fury

"Well shit," Ren muttered as the tornado proceeded to throw Arresterdramon like a leaf.

44. At Peace

"Remember… remember your promise…"

45. Heart Song

Shoutmon let out a roar, refusing to ignore the song that was pulsing his soul into action.

46. Reflection

"He and I were the same…" Tagiru thought to himself, standing alone.

47. Perfection

"I'm not a superman!" he exclaimed for the thousandth time.

48. Everyday Magic

Yuu winced at the sound of the door slamming before smiling at his hard work.

49. Umbrella

The other took the umbrella, watching in befuddlement as his idol proceeded to jump through the puddles.

50. Party

"No fanfare," Kiriha instructed firmly, glaring at the more exuberant of the group.


	13. Concepts

**Author's Note: **Hoo boy I have caught up! Sort of! This is part two! Double update before the new year! Won't happen again I bet. Regina, I will get to your reviews sometime soon and Xros Hero thanks! Enjoy everyone! Time to work on that giftfic! Ikuze!

Characters: Xros Wars cast

Warning: N/A

Genre: General/Friendship

-Life was hard but worthwhile. Part 2 of 2.

* * *

13. Concepts

51. Troubling Thoughts

Whenever his mind grew dark and weary, his eyes became thunderclouds, making him think of horrible what ifs.

52. Stirring of the Wind

Nene knew a plane was nothing like Sparrowmon's back.

53. Future

"A kind of future where everything was born of corpses… who the hell is that for?"

54. Health and Healing

They spent little time resting, leaving scars on their backs.

55. Separation

"Then you'll become king right?"

56. Everything For You

"If you're going to fight, you'd better make it a good one," Shoutmon informed his apprentice, spinning his mic to almost crack against the dragon's head.

57. Slow Down

"Hold on a second Tagiru," was a typical cry across DigiQuartz.

58. Heartfelt Apology

Taiki never needed to hear the word sorry.

59. Challenged

There were plenty competing for the throne but Shoutmon could knock them all down.

60. Exhaustion

"You idiot," Akari murmured with a smile, watching him sleep.

61. Accuracy

Yuu smirked to himself at the sound of his book hitting Tagiru's head.

62. Irregular Orbit

"That Watchmaker irks me," Taiki muttered in an oddly dangerous voice.

63. Cold Embrace

"Let's finish this Lillithmon."

64. Frost

Nene wasn't going to stop believing in Kiriha, even though the blonde had stopped believing in himself.

65. A Moment in Time

"Time Shift!"

66. Dangerous Territory

"The guy who created DigiQuartz was tripping the shit out of something," the King commented to his partner.

67. Boundaries

Kiriha threw Taiki's hug off, grumbling about personal space.

68. Unsettling Revelations

"The Lopmon you used… they aren't around anymore!"

69. Shattered

He's not dead… he can't be.

70. Bitter Silence

It was strange that they never argued and stranger that Taiki didn't press anything.

71. The True You

"Would you be honest with us _for once_?"

72. Pretense

"I'm in the middle of trying to remember to care," Ren informed him.

73. Patience

"You are a saint," Nene informed Akari later with a small giggle.

74. Midnight

"Sleep is for the humane," Taiki reminded himself for the fifth night in a row.

75. Shadows

Yuu kept his nightmares to himself, until at least his sister forced them out of him.

76. Summer Haze

"Should not be this hot," grumbled Ren as he took off his sweater.

77. Memories

_Those days, fun and harrowing, are things we will never forget._

78. Change in the Weather

"Why did the Death General decide to live in a snow globe?"

79. Illogical

"There's no logic to faith you morons," Shoutmon tells the younger group with disdain.

80. Only Human

Those words stopped applying to any of them the day they fought their first battle.

81. A Place to Belong

"That is the kind of world I am creating!"

82. Advantage

Kiriha realized his experience meant nothing when those didn't change him.

83. Breakfast

"I'm not sure that's healthy…" Yuu murmured as Tagiru and Hideaki ran across the city after the Upamon.

84. Echoes

"Nostalgia sucks huh," Kiriha joked.

85. Falling

They both smirked, raising their Xros Loaders like beacons.

86. Picking up the Pieces

"I'm just doing what's right."

87. Gunshot

"Hellfire!" was their only warning.

88. Possession

"That freak was in my head…" he muttered, scowling.

89. Twilight

The moment between day and night, that grey line which encompassed everything, that was the name she had thought of.

90. Nowhere and Nothing

He had wound up in a place where he was alone and for once, Taiki felt okay with that.

91. Answers

"Don't look for answers you won't understand."

92. Innocence

"I just want a world of second chances."

93. Simplicity

"You really thought there was a victory without consequences."

94. Reality

"I made people suffer," Yuu whispered "And even nearly killed my friends."

95. Acceptance

"Don't apologize," Kiriha ordered the other Hunter before he could open his mouth "Because Taiki already forgave you."

96. Lesson

"You just never learn," Yuu grumbled, dragging Tagiru away from the food stand.

97. Enthusiasm

Ren sighed, looking irritably at the health hazard that was standing in front of him.

98. Game

"It's not a game," Yuu reminded himself when Gumdramon laughed.

99. Friendship

"I wouldn't be standing here without them… so _screw _D-5!"

100. Endings

"As long as he's around, it's not over yet."


End file.
